Nothing Gold Can Stay
by Priya-chan
Summary: Xellos was sent to observe a dragon community before the Kouma War. There he meets a small family and takes a liking to them. Foreshadowing of Try. Please R&R!


Nothing Gold Can Stay 

By Priya-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, just the plot and original characters. *hears closet door breaking open* I'm borrowing Xellos though. *runs after fleeing mazoku with butterfly net*

A/N: There will be familiar elements from other fics you might have read since I've been heavily influenced by them. As I have forgotten the authors and cannot name them, please acknowledge their ideas which I have adapted into my narrative.

~*~*~*~

They looked so beautiful when they fell from the sky. Just like glittering jewels. Satisfied with a job well done, I turned and prepared to leave. Just before I teleported, I saw blue eyes; such blue, blue eyes, and my mind remembered a long forgotten day…

~*~*~*~

There was a sense of serenity in the bustling village. Such an oxymoron interested me. Once in a while a person would glance up at me, confusion apparent in their eyes. Why was a mazoku in their town? What evil purpose did I have? My probable answer: Sore wa himitsu desu. I learned early that it frustrated people to no end and kept me from lying. I despise lying; it means you can't handle the consequences of the truth. But I digress. I thought it an enchanting day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and a little dragon child was begging her father for a pink bow. It was a cute sight.

Sighing softly, I let myself drop from the tree branch I rested on. Juu-ou-sama had sent me here to learn about the Golden Dragon community. She with held her reasons, but I sensed something big coming. She would not have sent me on a meaningless mission without a good reason. The smell of fresh bread wafted under my nose, jerking me back from my thoughts. I stopped outside the bakery and wondered if I should go in or not. In the end my sweet tooth decided for me. What better place to observe the people from? The argument sounded stable to me so I nipped in for a quick bite.

These dragons were an interesting bunch. They were nothing like their counterparts at the Sanctuary. They displayed none of their hostility, opting to be peaceful, no arrogance, rudeness, or prejudice. It was a refreshing reprieve. Contrary to popular opinion, we mazoku do get tired of all the negative emotions sent our way. In that aspect this new mission was more of a vacation.

For the rest of the day I wandered around in the crowd, my eyes and ears taking in as much as they could. I exchanged social pleasantries with the odd stranger, I bought any object that caught my eye, I mulled over their lack of hate for me. Truly, this community was unique in its goodwill. I was seriously considering that they were a separate race from the known Golds when I came across the ice cream stand. My damnable sweet tooth got the best of me again.

Happily I plopped down on one of the park benches. The day was almost over; when the sun set I would report back to Juu-ou-sama. If I wasn't holding an ice cream cone I would have rubbed my hands together gleefully. Another day, another successful mission. And I hadn't scared a single dragon, a new record! As a result I felt my ego bloat, ignoring the strange looks I got. That is, until a tiny hand reached out and tugged on my pant leg. Momentarily startled I blinked down at the young girl I had seen this morning. 

"The musicians are setting up in the Square, mister. They invite you to join us," spoke a young voice.

Recovering, I closed my eyes and found my voice, "Thank you for informing me."

"You're welcome!" she piped up before rushing off to catch her father's outstretched hand.

Quickly, I finished off my ice cream and sauntered into the hubbub of the Main Square. Excitement tinged the emotions coming my way. The boys contemplated which girls to ask to dance. The girls wondered which boys would ask them to dance, old married couples reverted back to newlyweds. Amazing what a small festival can do to people. After being bumped more than a few times, I reckoned that I'd be able to observe better from the small hill in the park, and teleported back.

~*~*~*~

The sounds and warm emotions must have lulled me into sleep because I remember opening my eyes to a night sky. Cursing, I pushed myself up and was about to teleport back to Wolf Pack Island, but a voice interrupted me.

"Mister?" the girl from earlier peered up at me, "Dance with me?" She held out her hands. I quirked an amused eyebrow at her father who was standing a few yards behind her. His laughing blue eyes told me that he washed his hands of the entire situation. I glanced down at her. What could it hurt? I swung her up in my arms and swished her about in time with the faint music. I took joy in her laughter and allowed my smile to turn into one of actual merriment. She was such a pure child! I never noticed that her joy should be hurting me.

As her attention wandered to the fireflies filling the hill, I was forced to set her down. I ignored the sense of loss when her small, trusting hands left mine. Instead I sat on the grass and watched her, listening to her tinkling laughter. Her purity, innocence, and fair looks entranced me. I never even noticed the man settle down beside me.

"Her name's Filia. She's my daughter," his soft voice broke in. I turned a curious look on him. This man fairly radiated with contentment, pride, and happiness. "My name's Travis Ul Copt. You're new in town. What's your name?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu." I saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Really? … I guess we all have our own secrets." He turned back to his daughter.

"She took a liking to you earlier. Kept talking about the mysterious man in black." I chuckled. Such a darling child. Pity I wasn't allowed to convert her. Travis continued, "And I was so surprised when she spoke to you. Filia stopped talking to strangers when her mother died." His voice trailed off and I felt a deep sadness settle over him. Dragons mated for life. I frowned imperceptibly. This was not right. In the short time I had known him, I could not imagine him as anything but happy. I started violently. When had I started thinking this way? The ryuuzokus are my enemies! I am not allowed to care! The emotion is shunned by the mazoku. Maybe I could redeem myself by exploiting his obvious weakness.

"How did she die?" Amazing how a little question can spark the strongest emotions. I was empowered by the negative flow. I could practically see Juu-ou-sama smiling in approval. I felt horrible.

"Sickness. She grew weak after Filia's birth." His flat voice closed the topic.

"What will happen to Filia if you die?" I twisted the embedded knife ruthlessly, ignoring the sickening feeling inside of me.

"She will be sent to the Sanctuary for priestess training." There wasn't much I could say to that so I turned my attention to the far off, romping girl. Sensing our attention, she ran back to us.

"Look, look! Glow bug, flutterby!" She presented the contents of her hands to us.

"Yes, Filia. And what color is the flutterby?" he father gently questioned, mirth once again dancing in his eyes.

"Lellow!" she stated proudly. I had to crack a real grin at her cuteness. She made me feel like a different person tonight, both of them did. I saw her stare at the firefly and butterfly in awe as they took flight. Filia was such an enchanting little girl. She'd grow up gorgeous too.

"I won't hurt her," I stated quietly to her father. He'd been eyeing me worriedly while I was fixated on his child. Good. At least he wasn't oblivious to what I was.

"Mister, mister! Up!" Filia cried to me, holding out her arms. I hesitated. If Juu-ou-sama caught me… but it seemed as though the young dragon had forgotten her demand by the time I had formulated an answer. She was contentedly snuggled up in my lap sucking her thumb and peering up at me through such blue, blue eyes. I looked over at Travis. He was grinning broadly with laughing blue eyes. I smiled in resignation at him and handed over his sleepy daughter. He accepted her and they turned to look at me just as Juu-ou-sama pulled me back to Wolf Pack Island. Mirth-filled blue eyes and weary blue, blue eyes were the last thing I saw. Unbound happiness was the last thing I felt. 'Precious' was the last thought I had. Then it was the dreary gray of Juu-ou-sama's throne room.

~*~*~*~

"Well, Xellos? Have you destroyed them? I wanted that whole dragon community killed." A cigarette holder tapped impatiently against the throne.

"Yes, Juu-ou-sama. Every last one." My voice caught in my throat unexpectedly. I turned my head away and shadowed my eyes, lest she see my expression. I remembered a young girl with innocent blue, blue eyes that would be innocent no longer. I remembered a man with laughing blue eyes that would laugh no more. I remembered the unbound happiness surrounding them that could not be shared again.

A lone tear trickled down my cheek.

Nothing gold can stay.

~*~*~*~

Nothing Gold Can Stay 

_By Robert Frost_

_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then the leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down each day._

_Nothing gold can stay._

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: 

Did you like it? I seem to be overflowing with Slayers inspiration right now so I've taken to carrying my notebook around with me. Expect more fics from me only if you review. *hint hint* By the way, did anyone catch all the double meanings in this fic? Kudos to you if you did!


End file.
